A Blast From The Past
by Momoko17
Summary: Ryoko tries to get her memories about Kagato erased and well, it doesn't turn out the way anyone thought it would.
1. Chapter One

Konnichiwa! Mimi speaking! Here's my first attempt at an ongoing tenchi fic cuz God knows I've written enough short ones... just haven't posted them... *^_~* So anywayz I'd love to hear your comments! Good, bad I don't really care! Flames are okay too because I'm sorry but I find flames quite funny and sometimes informative, but I'm not encouraging it! *^_^* Ja!  
  
  
"Now hold still my little Ryoko, this won't take long." Washu tapped on the keypad in front of her.  
  
"Since you are helping me out, I'm not going to beat the shit out of you. But how many times do I have to tell you. I'm 2016, I'm not your little Ryoko any more!" Ryoko grumbled from her spot on the lab table. She had asked Washu to try and eliminate all the memories she had of Kagato. Washu said that she could but it would have to be on the day that Kagato had kidnapped her otherwise it wouldn't work.   
  
"Ryoko, you have to stay perfectly still and think about the day you were kidnapped by Kagato. Try and remember every little detail about that day. Ryoko shut her eyes and let out a small sigh.  
  
  
*April 24, 2000 years ago*  
  
  
Sixteen-year-old Ryoko opened her eyes slowly that morning; she didn't want to wake up. That morning she and her mom were leaving to another planet again. They would always travel from planet to planet staying usually only for a month, so her mom could do research. Ryoko didn't know what her mom did for a living, nor did she want to know, but all she knew was her mom was the "greatest scientific genius in all the universe," which she was promptly reminded of every single day. They had stayed at the planet Jurai for about three months now, which was unusual because they usually only stayed at each place a couple of weeks, and today, they were going to leave. Ryoko had hoped they were staying there forever. She had become really attached to this planet. She made lots of friends and even got to celebrate Startica with the royal family. Aeka and Sasami, the two princesses, had become her friends even though she argued all the time with Aeka. Sasami was like the little sister she never had. The sheets were flung off of her bed in one swift movement and Ryoko draped her legs over the edge. Pushing herself out of bed, she got dressed, threw her hair up in her normal pigtails with dark blue beads, and ran outside to say goodbye to Aeka and Sasami. She rushed out the front door and ran through the field and there was a man standing there. Staring at her. "Are you lost?" Ryoko asked the man. "Are you waiting for someone?"  
  
"As a matter of fact," the man replied in his deep husky voice, "I was waiting for you."  
  
"For me? Who are you?" Ryoko asked tilting her head slightly to the side. He was much taller and bigger than her and so she was slightly intimidated by him.  
  
"I am Kagato and you will obey my every command."  
  
"What the-" Kagato grabbed her and put a cloth over her mouth and she quickly fell asleep.  
  
  
*April 24, Present Day*  
  
  
Seven people and a cabbit sat silently in the Masaki living room. They were all waiting for Ryoko and Washu to come out of the lab. The door to the lab creaked open and Washu pushed it open with her foot, carrying a sleeping Ryoko in her arms. "Ryo-ohki, would you go into spaceship form? When Ryoko wakes up I want her to be somewhere really familiar to her. She has a tendency to panic if she unsure of where she is. After I put her in Ryo-ohki, no one can contact her until she wakes up and comes out of Ryo-ohki herself."  
  
  
Ryoko's eyes shot open and looked around, "How'd I get in Ryo-ohki?" She threw off her covers and hopped out of bed. "We better not have left Jurai yet or else I'm really going to be mad at mom." She quickly pulled on an outfit and then tied her hair up in pigtails with blue beads in them. "Ryo-ohki, what planet are we on?"   
  
"Planet Earth." Ryo-ohki responded.  
  
"Damn I'm gonna kill- wait, did you just say Earth?"  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE IT MOM FINALLY DECIDED TO TAKE ME TO EARTH!!! I GOTTA GO FIND HER RIGHT NOW!!!" The hatch opened at the base of Ryo-ohki and Ryoko jumped out. She looked around and saw a red roofed house in front of her. Assuming that was her new temporary home, she ran right in the front door. Almost forgetting to kick off her shoes, Ryoko ran though the wooden hallway, slipping all the way, and right into the kitchen where her mother was seated at the table. She ran over to Washu with a huge grin on her face and wrapped her arms around her in a hug. "Oh my God Mom, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! I've been wanting to come to Earth for so long, I can't believe we are actually here! Thank you so much!!!" Ryoko kissed her mom on the cheek, stood up and danced around singing a song to herself. All the members at the table sat there staring at her. Aeka's chopsticks fell out of her hand. Everyone was frozen including Washu who hadn't been hugged by her daughter for about 2000 years. Ryoko felt the stares boring into her back and asked,   
"What?" Her hair was up in pigtails and she was wearing a bright pink baby-tee that said "Princess" on it. Along with that there were a pair of jean shorts and three-inch high white platforms. Ryoko's features had been toned down a lot and she looked noticeably more childish. "Is there something wrong?" She tilted her head. Everyone just kept staring.   
Finally, Washu relaxed beginning to figure it out and told her daughter to go and find Ryo-ohki for her. Ryoko beamed and nodded her head and ran out of the room. "Washu," Tenchi questioned, "What happened to Ryoko?"  
  
"I think I might understand what happened. When I tried to erase Kagato from her memory, it must have accidentally erased all of her memories before that day and changed her back into the person she was 2000 years ago. I'll have to ask her a few questions though when she gets back." She if on cue, Ryoko ran into the kitchen with the cabbit in hand. She was breathing heavily and plopped down right across from Washu and next to Tenchi.  
  
"Hey, you're cute. What's your name? Is this your house? I hope it is! Because then not only will I be staying on Earth but I will be staying with a cute guy too!" She smiled at him. Tenchi got nervous so he stuck his hand behind his head and scratched at it.  
  
"Tenchi, and yeah, this is my house." He responded focusing on the table. Ryoko preceded to glomp him.  
  
"Oh Tenchi is such a cute name! You're going to my Tenchi okay? I'm so glad we're going to be living together!" Tenchi sweat dropped.   
  
"Ryoko, I'm going to ask you some seemingly stupid questions right now so bear with me okay?" Washu set down her chopsticks next to her bowl. Ryoko released her death grip on Tenchi.  
  
"Okay, I guess that would be okay."   
  
"How old are you Ryoko?"  
  
"16 but I'll be 17 in a couple months!" Ryoko smiled at her mother. It was never too early to remind her mom of her birthday. All faces at the table turned and looked at her once again.  
  
"What year is it?"  
  
"818090 in Jurian years, year 001 in Earth years."  
  
"What planet were we on before this one?"  
  
"Jurai with Aeka and Sasami and by the way mom, why are they here with us? And why do they look so different?"  
  
"Ryoko, what happened it that we time traveled to Earth in the year 2001 and so Aeka and Sasami just happened to be here the same time as us."  
  
"Really!?"  
  
"Yes really. And we will be staying here for a very long time so make sure to get settled okay?"  
Ryoko's face lit up with excitement. "Alright! But does that mean that I have to go to school? I don't like going to school at all! I mean, you're a genius and everything so why can't you just install the information or something into my brain?"  
  
"Because honey, I'm too busy and plus school will be good for you."  
  
"So I have to go?"  
  
"Yes but don't worry," Washu flashed a crooked smile. "Tenchi's the same age at you so you'll go to school with him and of course be in the same class."  
  
"You here that Tenchi! I'm going to school with you! Won't that be fun?" Ryoko glomped him again. "Where's my room?" She batted a pair of very innocent looking eyes at him.  
Tenchi carefully removed her arms from his neck. "Up the stairs, turn left, walk three steps and your there."   
  
"'kay thanks!" Ryoko kissed him on the cheek, gave Aeka and Sasami a pat on the head as she walked by and ran up the stairs. They heard a loud bang and a, "Why can't I ever get the phasing through the door thing right?" and then it was silent.  
  
"I'm really confused." Sasami stated.   
  
"You're not the only one." Tenchi, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Nobuyuki, and Yosho all agreed at once.  
  
"Now I know where Ryo-ohki gets it." Aeka mumbled to herself.  
  
"So Washu, like I said before, what did you do to Ryoko?" Tenchi asked with a blank stare on his face.  
  
"Well as I also said before she was basically transported back in time 2000 years and is 16 years old right now. She is acting normal for her at that time so we have to treat her as if we didn't know her before the moment that she burst into the kitchen."  
  
"Washu," Aeka started, "Why didn't you tell her about what happened? Why'd you tell her that you time traveled?"  
  
"Because she'd believe that much more easily than the truth."  
  
"How can we get the old Ryoko to come back?" Sasami asked.  
  
"The minimum amount of time it will take is one year." The whole group backed-up against the wall.  
  
"You mean that Ryoko will stay that happy and hyper for a whole year?" Kiyone asked timidly. All she could think about was possibly having another Mihoshi to deal with.  
  
"Trust me, it won't be that bad. I think you'll like her like this."  
  
"Why a year, Washu?" Nobuyuki moved back to the table and finished eating.  
  
"Because the process can only be reversed on the day that she was kidnapped by Kagato. That's just the way it works."   
  
A collective, "Oh." Was heard from the group as they finished the rest of the meal in silence. This was going to be a long year. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:  
  
"Tenchi," Ryoko whined, "Do I have to?"   
  
"Yes Ryoko, you have to come out of there. Washu gave me specific instructions so make sure that you 'get a size that actually fits you.'" Tenchi grumbled from the fold out chair that was positioned next to the woman's dressing room. They had spent the last couple of hours in a feeble attempt to pick out a school uniform for Ryoko. No matter what they tried on, it was always way too big. The uniform had been styled in such a way that no matter what size you were wearing, it would always look huge on you. The maroon curtain to the dressing room flung open and Ryoko stood there with a scowl on her face.   
  
"Tenchi, it's still too big." She was wearing a huge white oxford shirt with a gray skirt that went down to her knees on the bottom.   
"I look like I'm wearing some old, fat lawyer's work shirt and this skirt. It has four pleats in it! Four! Have you ever seen a skirt with just four pleats in it? Well I haven't until this day. It's the ugliest thing I've ever seen in my life! And it's too damn big! Tenchi, why does your school have such ugly uniforms!?"   
  
"Ryoko, I can't do a thing about it so you'll just have to deal with it. It fits you fine so let's go okay?" Tenchi pleaded at her with his eyes. Ryoko let out a small sigh.  
  
"Fine, let's go home." She went back behind the maroon curtain and changed out of the uniform and they walked down the stairs of the uniform store to the cash register. After purchasing, Ryoko ran outside. She had spotted a McDonald's and wanted some immediately. "Tenchi!" she yelled, "Can we go get some McDonald's please?" she latched onto his arm and batted her eyes at him. He suddenly became nervous and scratched at the back of his head.  
  
"Well, I guess we could…" Tenchi's sentence trailed off since Ryoko was already making her way over there. She ran across the busy street and almost got hit by a mini-van. Only minutely shaken, she ran the rest of the way across and waited for Tenchi to arrive. Tenchi at first planned to scold her but she told him innocently, "I didn't know cars on Earth still ran on the ground Tenchi. I'm sorry." She grabbed his hand and went through the door. Ryoko hit the door the first time and then muttered a, "Oh screw it." and opened the door. Thankfully there was no line so they wouldn't have to wait at all.   
  
"Tenchi, can I order whatever I want or is there a limit?"  
  
"Yeah sure, I guess, what do you mean by limit?"  
  
"Well mom always puts a limit on me so…"  
  
"It's okay. You can order whatever you want." She smiled brightly with a slight devilish twist. Tenchi didn't like that look at all. It was the same look he got from future Ryoko when she wanted to make love to him. He had a slight feeling of doom. Ryoko took in a deep breath.  
  
"Hi! I'd like to order a 20 piece Chicken McNugget, 3 regular hamburgers, a cheeseburger, oh and a Big Mac sounds good too, and a Filet-o-Fish because I haven't had one of those in a while, and can you make my McFlurry a Butterfinger and Oreo mix? I'd also like a large diet 7up and an Apple Pie. Oh wait! I forgot the super size fry and I also want a hamburger happy meal because I like the cute little toys! Okay Tenchi, your turn!" She looked at him, the grin never leaving her face.  
  
"I think I'll just have a small coke."  
  
"Okay sir, your total comes to 41 dollars and 92 cents." Tenchi fished through his wallet. He laughed nervously.  
  
"Do you take checks?"  
  
  
  
"I can't STAND it! Why did Tenchi have to take Ryoko out shopping? Why couldn't somebody else have? Who knows what kinds of things she could be---I don't even want to think about it!" Aeka fumed as she paced violently back and forth around the TV room. She couldn't even concentrate on her soaps. Without even trying to, energy logs started to form all around her and her anger just kept building and building.  
  
"Aeka please calm down! Father won't be happy if the house gets blown up again!" Sasami latched onto the bottom of her sister's kimono in hopes of stopping the pacing but she just ended up being dragged while Aeka continued to pace.  
  
  
  
Ryoko patted her slightly bulging stomach with a content look on her face. She had wolfed down the meal in a matter of seconds and planned to catch a few Z's during the bus ride home. She shut her eyes and slightly curled in the corner of the seat. The bus began moving just as Tenchi finished securing their purchases on the rack above the seat. He plopped down on the seat and turned to talk to Ryoko. He got a half of a word out when he realized that she was sleeping. "Since she's sleeping," Tenchi told himself, "I just I'll catch a few myself." Shutting his eyes, he fell asleep. Ryoko curled up right next to him and leaned on his shoulder. They both were too deep in sleep to notice the bus pass right by the shrine entrance.  
  
  
  
"Where are they, where are they, where are they?!?!?!" Aeka screamed as loud has her lungs could handle. She flung her arms up in the air and sat back down on the couch. The rest of the household had joined her in the TV room. Tenchi and Ryoko had left around noon that day and it was now 10:30pm.   
  
"Yeah I agree with Aeka." Kiyone set her teacup on the table. "I wonder what happened to them."  
  
"They probably have rented a hotel and are doing all sorts of nasty things by now." Washu evilly laughed to herself. Kiyone and Yosho instantaneously leaped on her, covering her mouth.  
  
"Washu!" Kiyone yelled, "Don't say those things! Aeka's already about ready to blow up the house. As she spoke tiny electrical logs appeared in various places around the room. All heads in the room whipped towards the entrance as the door opened and shut and Ryoko and Tenchi trudged into the room. Both placing themselves between Washu and Kiyone.   
  
"You will never believe what happened to us." Ryoko told them exhausted out of her mind. "We finally found the uniform,"  
  
"Then we got on the bus," Tenchi cut-in.  
  
"But we both feel asleep and missed the stop,"  
  
"And since this is such an obscure place,"  
  
"The bus didn't come back here for another 3 hours." Aeka leaped out of her seat and thrust one hand around Tenchi's neck and the other around Ryoko's.   
  
"So that means you did nothing! Absolutely nothing! Am I correct in assuming that?" Aeka interrogated them.  
  
"No, Princess, not at all." Ryoko responded with a wink.  
  
"Well I think I'm going to go to bed now, I'm really exhausted." Tenchi got up from the couch and went up the stairs to his bedroom. Almost everyone else followed suit until Ryoko and Aeka were the only one's left in the room.  
  
"No Ryoko, I'm going to be watching you carefully. I see how much you like Tenchi and let me remind you that I have the upper hand here. He just met you and he's known me for a while now. So don't you even try to go for him okay sweetie?" Aeka got a sly grin on her face.  
  
"I'm not guaranteeing a thing." Ryoko half smiled and walked up to her bedroom leaving a fuming from the inside Aeka.  
  
  
  
"What do you want with me!" A terrified and crying Ryoko collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Stop crying!" Kagato screamed at her and slapped her across the face. She raised a hand to her face and applied pressure to her throbbing cheek. She continued to sob.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want? Bring me back to Jurai right now!" She stood up and looked at him face to face. He grabbed her by the collar and lifted her up off the ground to his height.  
  
"Listen Ryoko. You will obey me for I am your father and you will listen to everything that I say."  
  
"You're not my father. My father is the mass. Mom created me from one of her eggs and the mass." Ryoko grabbed at his hand and tried to squirm out of his grip.  
  
"And where do you think she got the mass from. My darling, I'm completely made out of mass." Kagato grinned at her before throwing her down to the floor of the Soja.  
  
"That's not possible!" Ryoko cried louder. "You can't be."  
  
"Oh, but I am." He let out a loud laugh and tilted his head backwards.   
  
  
  
Ryoko shot up in bed and felt the tears streaming down her face. She threw off her covers and ran to the only place she wanted to be. Her feet pounded on the hard wood floor as she ran down the hall and burst into Tenchi's room. She quietly shut the door behind her and crawled into his bed with him. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. Even though he wasn't awake, just holding onto to someone made her feel better. Tenchi moaned and his eyes slowly fluttered open. Stifling his initial reaction to scream and push Ryoko out of bed, he asked her, "Ryoko, what's wrong?"   
  
"Tenchi, I had a bad dream." She buried her head further down into his shoulder.  
  
"Do you want to tell me what your dream was about?" Tenchi slid his arm around her and rubbed her back.  
  
"Not really, can I just stay with you until I stop being scared?" She looked up at him with tear filled eyes.  
  
"Sure…" He smiled down at her and within moments she had fallen asleep. After making sure he would wake her he removed her arms from around him and crawled over her out of the bed. He swept her up in his arms and carried her back down the hall to her room. He set her back down in her bed and pulled the sheets over her. Ryo-ohki jumped on the bed and cuddled in right next to her. Tenchi bent down and gave her a light kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight, Ryoko." He whispered as he tiptoed out of the room and shut the door behind him. Then it dawned upon him what he had just done. He leaned back and talked to himself, "Why the Hell did I just do that? What was I thinking…" He sauntered back to his room with his hand permanently plastered to his head. Ryoko meanwhile had a very large smile on her face even though her sleep.  



	3. Chapter Three

***  
  
Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, GOMEN NASAI MINNA-SAN!!! I'm so sorry for not getting the out sooner but after months of occupational therapy *hand and arm muscle therapy* it no longer hurts when I type and I hope to be back now and better than ever! I really hope you like this, and I hope to get the next chapter out real soon! Please review and I'll love you forever!!! Special Mimi-chan hugs go out to the two people who have me on Author Alert, the person who has me on their favorites list and all the people who already reviewed especially Skunktrain! You all just know how to make a girl feel good! *As you can obviously tell, it doesn't take much to please a Mimi* I kinda toned down Ryoko's "hyperness" so she isn't so Saved By The Bell as one reviewer put it! LOL I was very amused... And I tried to keep them as in character as possible. The plot has completely changed already from how I started it to be so the story's kinda got a life of it's own now and I have absolutly no idea what's gonna happen next and I love it! Okay, I'm talking too much, going to shut up now! *^_^*  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Beep, Beep, Beep!" Tenchi alarm clock wailed until he groggily slammed down on to the off button. "5am is just way too early…." Forcing himself out of bed, he changed into his jogging outfit. Sasami was in the kitchen already beginning to cook breakfast. Tenchi poked his head in on the way out and asked Sasami when breakfast would be ready.  
  
"At 7 okay so don't be late again, Tenchi!" she giggled a smile at him and he smiled back. Once outside he tied on his running shoes and began his early morning jog. Tenchi had started doing this a couple months ago and found that it really helped hit think though things and to clear his mind. He followed his normal path; something about routine was calming to him. Around the lake, up to the Shrine, and then back to the house. Halfway around the lake, he spotted Aeka dipping her feet in the water. Once back on the other side, he quietly snuck up behind her and plopped down next to her.   
She let out a small scream and clutched her chest, "Lord Tenchi, you scared me." He chuckled slightly at her reaction but she didn't look up to face him.   
  
"Aeka," Tenchi started, "is there something wrong? You're acting kind of strange." He put an encouraging hand on her shoulder and saw a tear drip off her cheek and soundlessly fall into the water. "…Aeka?" Leaning in, he tried to get her to look at him to no avail.  
  
"Lord Tenchi…."  
  
"Aeka, please, just call me Tenchi, it feels, I don't know, too formal." A small smile appeared on her face and as quickly as it came, it left.  
  
"I saw… I saw you and Ryoko last night…." Aeka lowered her head as a few more tears made their way into the lake.   
  
"Aeka, what are you talking about?"   
  
"I was up late last night and I saw Ryoko going into your room and you carrying Ryoko back into her bedroom and so I thought that…. I can understand why you chose her instead…. I just thought that…." Next to her Tenchi chuckled to him self.  
  
"She just had a bad dream Aeka. She came to my room because she was scared and she fell asleep in my room and since I didn't want to wake her up I carried her back. I left just a few minutes later…" Tenchi laughed again. "Geez Aeka, you know me better than that!" He moved his hand to her opposite shoulder and gave her a little squeeze. She began to laugh a little too.   
"Feeling better?" Aeka nodded her head in agreement. "Good. I'm going to finish my jog now." Pushing himself up, he began to jog back down the dock.  
  
"Tenchi, wait!" Aeka called to him. He turned towards her at the edge of the grass.  
  
"Yeah?" Tenchi cocked his head slightly.  
Aeka made a little wave, "Oh, nothing." And turned back to the water. Shaking his head with a smile on his face, Tenchi started back on his jog.  
  
Once out of sight Aeka whispered to the water, "Tenchi, I want to tell you how I feel…"  
  
"Then why don't you?" Whipping around, Aeka was confronted with the blue-haired demon-in-training.  
  
"How much did you hear?" Aeka slanted her eyes in a challenging way.  
  
"Enough." Ryoko replied jumping up and landing right next to Aeka. "If you like him so much, why don't you just tell him?" A long, loud sigh escaped Aeka's lips.  
  
"It might be that easy for you, but it's not for me."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I just can't! I wouldn't want to force Tenchi into making such a decision."  
  
"A decision about what?" Steam began to emanate from Aeka's head.  
  
"You're really annoying, do you realize that?"  
  
"You're avoiding the question." Ryoko crossed her arms across her chest and looked at Aeka with eyes that demanded an answer.  
  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Sure I'd understand. You were my best friend a zillion years ago, your time, and you told me everything! So why can't you tell me what decision he has to make." She opened her eyes wide, awaiting the answer.  
  
"He has to choose who he wants to 'be with' if I tell him how I feel."  
  
"Honey, you aren't making much sense, who does he have to choose between?"  
  
"You and me." Aeka turned her gaze back at the water only to hear a loud laugh coming from Ryoko.  
  
"What gave you THAT idea?" Ryoko continued to laugh.  
  
"But yesterday you said…."  
  
"You know, I was just kidding when I said that. Sure he's a nice guy and all but I don't think I could go for him and plus I've only known him for a total of, oh, two days." The princess gave the pirate a scrutinizing gaze.   
  
"So then you don't have any feelings for him?"  
  
"Nope, I was just messing with your mind." She then slapped the Jurian in the back with a little too much force and sent the princess flying face first into the water. Ryoko's hands shot up to her mouth and she just continued to laugh harder than before. Ryoko stopped laughing for a second to catch a glimpse of a very wet Aeka. She began to worry when she didn't see her anywhere. "Aeka?" Ryoko leaned in and peered into the water. Two hands emerged from the water, grabbing pieces of Ryoko's hair, pulling her in. Aeka's head surfaced from the lake and she laughed at her friend's predicament. The demon's face shone with a sly tinge and she leaped onto Aeka, dunking her back in the lake. Aeka retaliated by flinging Ryoko off of her and sending her flying a few feet in the air. "Princess," Ryoko challenged, "This. Means. War."  
  
  
  
Tenchi exited the woods, heading back towards the house. It was a little past seven, but he was hoping that Sasami wouldn't mind too much. From over by the dock, he heard loud splashing. Fearing the worst, he ran back to the lake to see what all the commotion was about. The two people in the world, who he would have never guessed would ever get along, were laughing and joking with each other in the midst of a water fight. Once he reached where they were, both were trying to pull their very wet bodies out of the lake and back onto the wooden platform. Starting to laugh himself, he hurried over to the girls to help then out of the lake. Neither girl noticed him approaching until they heard him laughing at their pathetic attempts to pull themselves back onto the dock. Extending a hand to them, he helped pull the girls out of the water.  
  
"What were you doing?" Tenchi asked half out of amusement, half out of curiosity.  
  
"The same thing we are going to do to you." The demon straightened out her arm and pushed the Jurian prince off the dock and he pulled them both back in with him.  
  
"Now how are we supposed to get out?" Aeka turned to Tenchi and Ryoko who just shrugged.   
  
  
  
"Ooo, Tenchi said that he wasn't going to be late today!" Sasami sighed angrily as she placed the re-heated rice back on the table. "I guess we'll just start eating without them." Sasami thought to herself. "Aeka and Ryoko aren't here either, I hope they aren't fighting again…" At that very moment, three very wet people trudged in and sat down at the breakfast table, all with large grins on their faces, chatting happily. Sasami leaped from her seat. "You guys are soaked! You are going to catch a cold not to mention ruin the floor, don't move, I'm getting you towels!" She opened the door to Washu's Lab, which doubled as a broom closet and pulled some dry towels from inside. She threw about two or three towel on each of them. Ryoko wrapped the towel tight around her slightly shaking body.   
  
"Thanks hon." After stuffing their faces with food, Aeka and Ryoko decided that the best thing to do at that moment was to go and rest in the onisen. Tenchi headed to the bathroom first so he could get into the shower when Ryoko stopped him. "Tenchi, why don't you come in to onisen with me and Aeka?"   
Tenchi's cheeks flushed Santa Claus red. "Uh…. Ryoko… ah…. I don't think that's such a good idea…"  
  
"Don't worry you little perv, of course me and Aeka will be wearing suits! Come on! It'll be fun!" She phased into a dark blue two-piece with mini sunflowers scattered across it. She grabbed his hand, opened the door and pushed him in. Aeka was already in there, still dressed, but very shocked when Tenchi walked, was pushed rather, in the onisen. Even though she had been "informed" of this earlier, she still stood uncomfortable, wringing her hands at her waistline. Ryoko yanked Tenchi behind the dressing shield and left to go talk to Aeka.  
  
"Ryoko…" Aeka stuttered, "I don't think this is such a good idea…" A devilish grin appeared on Ryoko's face.   
  
"Don't worry, I've got a plan."  
  
"Ryoko!" the princess fumed. "It better not involve you and Tenchi!"  
  
"I already told you how I feel about Tenchi, but it has everything to do with Tenchi and y-o-u." Flashing a smile, Ryoko emerged herself into the soothing warm liquid. Tenchi apprehensively followed shortly after her, and Aeka after changing into her suit.  
  
"Wow, I really am jealous of you girls. This is really nice."  
  
"See? I told you that you'd enjoy it!" Ryoko took in a deep breath and let it out slowly sinking into the water, blowing bubbles at the surface. "Well anyways, I should get going, first day of a new school and all, you kiddies have fun okay?" She yanked herself out of the water, wringing out her hair, and quickly shimmied to the exit.  
  
"So," Aeka mused seeing that she and Tenchi were alone, "I think I understand her plan now. I'm not sure whether I should thank her for this or not."  
  
"So…." Aeka tried to start a conversation with no avail.  
  
"Yeah…" Tenchi responded.  
  
"She's going to school with you today?" Aeka cocked her head towards Tenchi to get a better look at him.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so… Washu said so."  
  
"I wish you the best of luck." Tenchi laughed.  
  
"It will be quite interesting."  
  
"Yeah, it will." Aeka slipped a little farther into the water, gazing at the far wall.  
  
"Aeka, there something's still bothering you, isn't there?" She flinched, not sure how to answer.  
  
"Uh no, I mean yes, I mean, why do you ask such a thing?" The princess fumbled for her words.  
  
"I don't know, you seem, preoccupied…. and you're doing this thing with your left eyebrow."   
  
Her eyes shifted towards him. "My… left eyebrow?"  
  
He smiled. "Yeah, it goes up higher than the right one when something's bugging you."  
  
"Oh." A long silence followed. "Well, there kind of is something I want to tell you…"   
  
"Go on." Tenchi urged.  
  
"You see," Purple ponytails whipped around as she heard the door open. The little sister had just poked her head in.  
  
"Sorry for interrupting you but it's almost time for Tenchi leave for school." She flashed a sweet smile and left to tell Ryoko the same.  
  
"Sorry Aeka, do you want to talk about it later?"  
  
"Yeah sure, it can wait."  
  
***  
  
3 Luv ya, please R&R  
  
~¤*Mimi-chan*¤~  
  
BTW: Is anybody else as happy as I am that Fanfiction.net is back up and working! YAY!!! Ticker tape parade for them! *^_^*  
  
***  
  
  



End file.
